Whispers of Ones and Zeroes (Episode 6.2)
Agent Gray: "Mr. * Surname * Bluepill, as you certainly know, Zion has responded to our offer access to their mainframe with the request for information from our database: The request was refused. Even if the deal does not go to Zion with successful, there are other solutions to the problem of the lack of information on the population of Zion is not secure. The Cyperiti have contacted us claiming to be able to access this information on their own. You will meet with one of their representatives. The Agent will advise the Peace in his role. " Operator: "Hey, how many people can say that they have been ragguagliate Agent Peace?" Agent Marks: "You'll have to carefully monitor the Agent Pace during the meeting: it is known to be. .. overly credulous. " Agent Pace: "Greetings, redpill * name *! I am particularly happy that Agent Gray has given me to work with her again. We still know very little about Cypherites. Like many recent troublesome groups, come from Zion, and they seem to have kept some of their secret contacts in the caves of Zion. Say they want to wait until you return to the "System" in a peaceful manner, but I'm not sure we can trust them. Their representative with whom we meet, Veil, has a particularly Curriculum doubt: it is known in Zion for allegedly betrayed and murdered their captain, but given that the killer at the time had a different name and look at the time, this rumor can not be confirmed. In any case we must be particularly careful in dealing with her. " Operator: "A comparison between Peace and Veil? I feel bad! " Agent Gray: "Agent Peace will guide the meeting, which will take place on neutral territory. You will have to monitor the participants, especially Veil " Operator: "I note the signs of Peace, another agent, and 3 redpill." Veil: "Of course darling, we did not expect that there fidaste our word. We have prepared some little gift for you, directly from the mainframe of Zion: We will send you all the details immediately. " Agent Pace: "Oh! Thank you. We will be very happy to look at these examples of your resourcefulness. " Operator: "They can not give it a rest?" Cypherite Aikido Master: "We have what we needed, a no-brainer." Cypherite Network Hacker: "We go in and go out from Zion as more we like. I do not even know we're here. " Agent Marks: "Situation nominal." Veil, "Oh, you will examine our data? Fantastic treasure, I'm sure you'll be very pleased. " Agent Pace: "It 'was very easy, redpill * name *! They seemed sincere when they said they want to help us in getting the information we need. " Agent Gray: "It 's time to check out the claims of Cypheriti. Proceed to the agreed place. You will find some of them waiting for her. Examine their data. " Operator: "I note some readpill and a secure network." Cypherite Network Hacker: "Hello my friend, these two computer programs were compiled with data from the mainframe of Zion, I think you'll find them .. . picturesque. " Operator: "Let's see what's hidden on your computer number one." Computer: Loading program simulacra7AH Operator: "What is the simulacra of Morpheus?" Morpheus: "The machines are hiding something, something that has to do with Neo, and I will have no rest until he will not be with us again." Operator: "So the old Morph was talking about us without us knowing it?" Morpheus: "If you're working for the machines, your minds will not be never really free. " Computer: Loading program simulacra 42kA ... Operator: "A simulacra of Niobe? Hey, I'm also able to reproduce his hair and everything else. " Niobe: "I'll be damned if I will let all of his work is thrown away because the Council is too busy trying to keep the good cars." Operator: "Ah, the old Niobe. I wonder if in those days behaved the same way. " Niobe: "Did you kill the '" murderess "! I can think of very few people capable of doing such a thing, and one of them was Morpheus. " Operator: "Uh-oh, I have not identified redpill fast arrival in your direction." Cypherite Aikido Master: "It 'now to give these thugs a good spanking. " Cypherite Network Hacker: "* CENSORED * EPN" E Pluribus Neo Crusader: "You will not get away with this, Cypheriti!" Operator: "These are all hostiles I note that on the screen, shit, those EPN are really devastating. " Cypherite Network Hacker: "They have a tendency to interfere in this way. Their focus would be flattering if they were not so crazy. " Agent Gray: "Operative, Agent Peace awaits its report on data Cypheriti. In addition, will provide further information regarding our relationships with them. " Operator: "Maybe we should ask for the telephone number of Agent Peace. In this way we would not need to go to Gray Dad whenever we need to talk to her. " Agent Marks: "It complies with the most significant events, operating." Agent Pace: "The data showed that there are very Cypheriti * name * redpill interesting. You will most likely come from the Zion mainframe. Their claim to be able to provide us with additional information snatched from the mainframe of Zion could therefore be true. We are aware that the terrorists take E Pluribus Neo particularly targeting Cypheriti. We need more evidence that we can provide reliable information. " Agent Pace: "It must have been a nice surprise to see a replica of Morpheus that way treasure! I would have loved to meet him. It was very dangerous, but before he left Zion to begin the sabotage of the system was a charismatic leader for many people. It 'a shame that his obsession with the remains of the Neo did lose his mind. In any case, we tried to honor his memory by putting its partial reconstruction of 'CSR Neo in Westview. " Agent Gray: "As indicated Agent Pace, Mr. * surname * Bluepill, we have a cautious approach towards of Cypherites. They seem to have access to some of the protected data Zion. Their ability to recover the data should be assessed. In addition, we must ensure that the interference of terrorists EPN does not make it our business with the Cypheriti unduly inefficient. " *''Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse'' Category:Episode 6.2 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.2)